1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel oxazolidinone derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and their preparations. Particularly, this invention relates to oxazolidinone derivatives which are tricyclic fused analogs of the 4-heterocycle-substituted phenyl oxazolidinones.
The compounds are useful antimicrobial agents, effective against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, as well as anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium.
The compounds are particularly useful because they are effective against the latter organisms which are known to be responsible for infection in persons with AIDS.
2. Information Disclosure
International Publication No. WO 93/23384 discloses oxazolidinones containing a substituted diazine (piperazine) moiety and their uses as antimicrobials.
International Publication No. WO93/09103 discloses substituted aryl and heteroaryl-phenyl-oxazolidinones useful as antimicrobials.
International Publication No. WO95/07271 discloses oxazine and thiazine phenyl-oxazolidinones useful as antimicrobials.
European Patent Publication 609,905 discloses indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, and benzotriazolyl oxazolidinone derivatives useful as antibacterial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,690 discloses 5-aminomethyl-N-substituted-oxazolidine derivatives useful as antibacterials active against Gram positive bacteria.
No publications and patents, including the above cited references, were found which disclose tricyclic substituted oxazolidinones.